


June 23, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning,  Amos found himself surrounded by porcupines after a day of fleeing from villains.





	June 23, 2003

I never created DC.

Frowning, Amos found himself surrounded by porcupines after a day of fleeing from villains in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
